


Midnight Tea

by Gaynin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Comfort Piece, Fluff, Gen, Is quiet, No Dialogue, Peaceful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: A quiet moment between Victor and Hiroko San.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote in self care, enjoy!

Slipping on underwear and a robe Victor opened his room door wide enough for him to slink out. His footprints were soft across the floor, the sound of Yuuri’s Father’s snoring giving him further cover. But the light that glowed from the center kitchen should've been a red flag. 

By the time he remembered Yuuri mentioning his Mother suffering from insomnia they were making eye contact. 

Her small smile was followed by a soft breath that would have been the start of a giggle in daylight hours. 

Victor was sure he was pink at least. 

She patted the space on the low table next to her. Victor sat pulling up the shoulder of his robe as she poured another cup of tea from her pot. 

Victor knew a little more Japanese and Hiroko Sama was a lot more confident in her English than she was when they had met but there was something so precious about the quiet, the natural understanding Victor felt they had between them. Instead of thanking her in words he put his hand in hers and squeezed, hoping he wasn't crossing a line she'd hold against him. 

She smiled, just like her son. Cheeks full and eyes joyous. Victor smiled back and breathed in his tea still too hot to sip, exhaling the nerves away. 

Victor studied her as she turned back to drink. The yellow of the lights behind them casting them in the soft light of dust far after sunset. The chirping of summer bugs orchestrating the night and the steady beat of Victor's own heart the only sounds he could hear. 

She was much shorter than him, apparent even when seated and he could see the strands of grey glittering the top of her head. 

Her robes draping her shoulders looked heavy and her hands were worn and textured by the veins and the bones beneath her thin skin. 

He imagined how she must have held her children with them when they cried or slept in her lap. He imagined what it must've been like to look up at her warm smile when he was still small enough to look up. 

He studied the invisible things about her too, like how safe it felt to be next to her. How you felt like hearing what she had to say even when she wasn't saying anything at all. 

Soon she was done with her drink and was getting up to put away the cup and pot. Victor took the chance and looked up at her. He found the peace and contentment in her face, even as her eyes drooped with exhaustion. 

Victor wished wildly that she would kiss his forehead like he'd seen her do to Yuuri, or the temple like she would Mari. It was a silly thing to wish from someone else's mother. 

She did bring her fingers up, to brush Victor's hair neatly across his forehead and behind his ear where it didn't stay. She righted the shorter strands at the top of his head too and Victor's eyelids fluttered at the gentle touch. 

When she was done her palm cupped his chin and she looked as though she might- but instead she stroked his cheek and took her hand away as she headed back toward the noise of her sleeping husband. 

Victor watched her leave and traced where her fingers had been. 

Eventually he rose and put his cup away too. Looking back toward Yuuri's parent's room one last time before finding his way to Yuuri’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
